


In a Privacy of Storm

by xDinahQueenx



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDinahQueenx/pseuds/xDinahQueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An evening in...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Privacy of Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bradygirl-12 on livejournal.

Diana decided, rather quickly, that this was better than any restaurant. By virtue of how the house was set up, Steve had thrown the curtains on the big bay window open- giving Diana a perfect few of the snow falling outside, and the wash of white on the lawns from nights before. The naked trees bent in the slight breeze, and the snow drifted, making paths down the streets. It looked cold outside, but there was no lack for warmth on the inside of the house. Because the window, which Diana was sitting by, was right nearby the fireplace.

The fire was roaring, the light flickered and danced, casting shadows over the carpet. There were no other lights on, which was just fine by Diana. Everything had a very cozy feeling to it. Despite herself, she found that she was wrapping the blanket around her shoulders a little tighter and wondering what was taking Steve. It was Valentine’s Day, and though she liked going out on the town, she was excited to see what it was that he had planned for the two of them.

Still, she was trying to be patient, which wasn’t as easy as it looked. It wasn’t that she was greedy, or anything of the sort. It was just that spending time with Steve was something she felt she didn’t get enough of. Between his work and her own, often times they were away from home. And when they were home together, they made the most of it. So while she was excited about what he had planned, she couldn’t help but wish that he’d come back and join her already.

Briefly, he returned, and handed her a mug of hot chocolate, with whipped cream and sprinkles. She smiled brightly at him and Steve leaned down, brushed his lips to hers, and then headed off. She sipped at the hot chocolate and watched the fire instead of the snow, warming her hands on the ceramic mug, and grinning as she waited. The big upside, she considered, of staying in for the night was the lack of a need to dress up. She was comfortable, even if the attire for the evening certainly seemed slanted towards certain activities.

Steve had purchased it for her and asked her to wear it. It was silk and satin, done in crimson red, with little hearts on the satin parts. Her Valentine’s Day dress, he’d said! And Diana had laughed, shaking her head at him as she’d held it up. Barely enough cloth to actually consider it clothing. And it was a good thing the fire was so warm- considering her bare legs and arms. The blanket had fallen away, and she just focused on drinking her hot chocolate.

It was rich, and was a touch less sweet than usual. Dark chocolate, she realized. Probably made from scratch, so she dipped a finger into the cup, through the whipped cream, and tasted it unhindered by anything else. It was creamy, and tasted perfect. She sighed a little, and brightened up when Steve returned to the blankets piled next to the fireplace.

He was dressed in a pair of white boxer, covered in red and pink hearts in varying sizes, and a white t-shirt. He sat down beside her, setting down a tray with food and drink on it. He sat next to her, so close their shoulders brushed, and Diana smiled at him. He smiled back, eyes crinkling a little at the edges. On the tray, there was also a long box, a vase with a few roses in it, and Diana’s heart swelled.

“Alright, angel,” Steve said, moving the tray to set in front of them, “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Steve said. Diana beamed at him as he picked up his own mug of hot chocolate.

“And to you, beloved.” Diana told him as she leaned forward and wiped a spot of whipped cream from the tip of his nose. The dinner he’d prepared was simple, but Diana wasn’t bothered by that. She’d not smelled it cooking, so she wouldn’t have been surprised to learn if he’d picked it up on his way to the house. It was alfredo, with parmesan cheese on top, and mushrooms and chicken to compliment the sauce and noodles.

It seemed a little strange to be drinking hot chocolate with, but Diana didn’t mind. It was comforting, and the hot chocolate definitely was home made. They ate, and spoke of many idle things. How their days had been, Diana told him about a meeting at the Embassy, while Steve discussed the new plane the air force was having developed.

The conversation was as normal as it always was, and after the meal was done, Steve cleared the dishes, and Diana resisted the urge to peek at the rest of the tray. Which she was only able to do, because she stood to head to the room, to get the present she’d gotten for Steve for the holiday.

Steve was back when she returned, popping the cork on a bottle of wine, and pouring two glasses of it. The wine was a dark color, shadowed by the firelight even more, and Steve smiled up at her. His gaze lingered, however, on her form in the outfit he’d bought her. Approvingly, appreciative. Diana sat back down as he grinned.

He handed her the glass of wine and clinked their glasses together in a silent toast. He took a sip, and Diana breathed in the scent of it- it smelt faintly of flowers and citrus, and she took a sip of her own. The taste was rather exquisite, sweet, but not overly so.

Steve lifted the cover on the plate left on the tray, to reveal a plate of strawberries dipped in chocolate. Steve smiled as he leaned in to feed her one. The chocolate was dark, and there was a hint of the bitter flavor, before that was blasted away by the sweetness of the strawberry, the flavor exploding on her tongue. Her smile lit up, and she picked on up, and fed it to Steve. He closed his eyes as he ate it, appreciative.

There weren’t many, and they were gone by the time they finished their glass of wine. Steve stood, put another couple of logs on the fire, and cleared away the rest of the tray- except the vase of roses and his gift. He handed it to her, it was wrapped in shining red paper, and white and pink ribbons. Diana smiled and unwrapped it, carefully undoing it all, not wanting to tear through the paper.

The box was black velvet, and when she opened it, there was a necklace inside. Silver chain, the links so small it looked delicate, and at the center there was a pendant, small- a ruby heart, with diamond accents. It was beautiful, and Steve leaned in, took it from her hands, and put it on her. He smiled at her, and there were small diamond earrings in the box to go with it. She quickly took hers out of her ears and put them in instead.

“You look beautiful, angel.” Steve told her, fondly. Diana smiled at him, her cheeks going lightly pink. Steve grinned and leaned in to kiss her, gently, and she handed him his gift. He unwrapped it too, but he looked as though he _wanted_ to tear through the paper, but he carefully undid it as well.

Inside the box was a gold pocket watch, engraved with the air force insignia, and brushed in with a deep blue color. It also had a watch chain and Steve’s grin was even wider. It was the exact one he’d mentioned just yesterday that he’d wanted, when they’d been out. But considering the engraving, she had to have gotten it before hand.

“It’s perfect.” Steve told her, Diana smiled at him.

“Thank you.” Diana said softly. He set their boxes aside and moved over to Diana, drawing her in for a real kiss. Gentle, almost questing, though they’d done this before. Diana felt breathless anyways, and when Steve broke the kiss, his eyes were dark. Diana gave him a sultry smile. Steve smiled back, and carefully guided her to laying down.

“I love you.” Steve told her, voice almost a whisper, as he pressed his lips to her neck. Diana sighed quietly, eyes fluttering closed at the gentle touch.

“I love you too.” Diana replied. She felt Steve’s smile against her skin, and she brought a hand up to push in to his bright blonde hair. Her fingers curled there, nails scraping lightly. Steve looked up at her again, and leaned in for another kiss, settling his knees between her legs.

The wind picked up outside, whistling through the empty streets, but the shiver through Diana had nothing to do with the cold at all. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes as Steve’s mouth trailed down her neck, then over her shoulders.

The night was just beginning.


End file.
